vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagsor Inaste
Summary Nagsor Inaste is one of the Immortal Siblings and original Alfar, creations of the god Inaste. After their creation, Inaste wept at the fact that they had no natural place in this world- and thus he created the crater of Dson Balsur with a single tear, allowing the twins to claim it as their home after they escaped from the Black Abyss of the Outer Lands. They are famed to be so beautiful that no mortal eyes can view their faces- their souls would be splintered, their minds would be turned to madness and fear, and death would ensue instantly. Nagsor and his sister-bride are terrible, immortal foes, famed for being totally and completely unable to die. It was with this power they ruled their race as cruel, beautiful masters of the arts, creating glorious tapestries from flesh, blood, and bone. And after the fall of their race, Nagsor endured and went to conquer the world to secure it for his bride left in comatose. Eventually, Nagsor is slain by the collective group of Tungdil Goldhand, Rodario the Incredible, Flagur, Sirka, and most importantly, Lot-Ionan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Nagsor Inaste, The Unslayable, Immortal Sibling, The Indelible Origin: The Dwarves Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely thousands or millions of years old Classification: Immortal Alfar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Limited Blood Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Regeneration (Low-Godly, following the encounter with the Eoil he regenerated from his consciousness), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Power Bestowal, Text Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Magic Nullification, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Death Manipulation, likely many others Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Vastly superior to his bastard children, each of which are extremely powerful magic users; even basic famula could reduce several humanoids to ash with single attacks. One of his children shattered five boats with a single expulsion of magic; one-shot the mightiest of his bastard children with a swing of his sword) Speed: At least Subsonic+, likely Transonic, possibly Supersonic (Could slash through eight orcs before one arrow connected with its target) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Djerun, a creature roughly comparable to the Bastard Children of Nagsor Inaste, whom he is superior to, was able to carry the wagons needed to be pulled by two warhorses, his children casually rip skulls and limbs off of their enemies) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ Durability: At least Large Building level+ (Superior to his children, all of whom casually endured attacks from ballistae with no damage whatsoever) Stamina: Infinite, though if he is required to regenerate from his consciousness it will require several days of healing Range: Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons and magic Standard Equipment: Dual Blades, Bow and Arrow, Arcane Runes, Anti-Magic Charms, Tionium Armor Intelligence: Genius, considered a master craftsman and the most wise of all the Alfar, many of whom are tactical geniuses and celebrated warriors, as well as maintaining forms of philosophy and higher knowledge, Nagsor is renowned for constantly studying magics that very few mortals would possess the intellect to maintain Weaknesses: Requires some-time for Low-Godly to become active, though presumably lesser forms of regeneration require significantly less time as nothing has been noted other than being pushed to the extents of his regeneration Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Elves Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Blood Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Text Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:The Dwarves